Desperate times (call for desperate measures)
by Lothiriel84
Summary: How far is Lisbon willing to go in order to save Jane? Maybe even Jane himself wouldn't figure this out...
1. Chapter 1

**Desperate times (call for desperate measures)**

_"Extremis malis, extrema remedia"_

_- Latin proverb -  
><em>

**Chapter 1**

Lisbon was watching the man still fast asleep at her side. Jane looked so peaceful now – momentarily free from all the thoughts that haunted him during his waking hours.

A brief pang of guilt hit her as she recalled how vulnerable he had been last evening. Seducing him had been far easier than she had expected.

She knew he was going to blame himself for betraying the memory of his wife. She knew it, and felt sorry for him.

Yet she had done what she had to. It was part of her plan. She was willing to risk everything in order to save him – his friendship, his trust, even her own life.

She felt bad about deceiving him. Even if the night they had spent together hadn't been a mere act on her part. Under different circumstances, it could have been just about the two of them.

Taking a deep breath, she got out of bed and put on her clothes.

She debated briefly if she should leave him a note. Grabbing a pen and a slip of paper, she scribbled quickly:

_Didn't want to wake you up. You really look like you need some rest._

_See you at work._

_Teresa_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jane purposely avoided Lisbon for the rest of the day. He hardly left his couch at all.

He just kept on fiddling with his wedding band – while struggling with his own feelings.

Shamefully weak. That's what he had been.

Last night wasn't supposed to happen. Never. He should have kept his mind straight.

It was just… he was so tired of it all. The endless chase after Red John. Alone. It was kind of driving him crazy.

Damn, even he needed some sort of human contact from time to time. And through all those years Lisbon had become his only lifeline.

However, he couldn't help feeling like he had been cheating on his wife. No matter if she had been dead for the last nine years.

And there was something even worse than that.

He couldn't afford losing his focus on Red John. Not if he really wanted to exact his revenge.

Not to mention the fact that he was endangering the life of his closest friend. Like had happened with Kristina – thought the woman had also played a part in signing her own death sentence.

He shouldn't have allowed himself to depend so much on someone else.

Because now he _needed _her. Desperately.

And that wasn't good at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Almost against his will, Jane kept on sneaking to Lisbon's apartment from time to time.

It made him feel alive, somehow. No matter how unbearable was the guilt that haunted him.

Lisbon was beginning to wonder if her plan was going to work. It was only after some three weeks that she got the response she was waiting for.

That was when she woke up in the middle of the night, a strong hand covering her mouth – and the light of the moon flickering on the cold surface of a knife.

"Well met, agent Lisbon", a gravelly voice mocked her.

She immediately knew it was _him_.

"I'm sorry for this, really", the man went on. "I kind of like you, you know? A worthy opponent you've been. Your friend Patrick should have known better than getting entangled with you. I have to send him a reminder. You understand it, don't you?"

Lisbon didn't move. She just hoped that Van Pelt would come to her rescue. Or at least in time to catch Red John.

Bad luck that he chose the night when the young agent was on stakeout. She'd rather have had Cho or Rigsby. Well, she couldn't ask Red John to come back another night, could she?

She felt the blade cutting through her flesh – just below her collarbone. It looked like Red John was going to take all the fun he could out of her.

He smiled as she moaned in pain. Lisbon could almost read his thoughts – how much he was enjoying this.

Next thing she was aware of were two gunshots. And the man falling on top of her. Dead.

"Boss, are you okay?"

The frantic voice of Van Pelt was the most wonderful sound she had heard in her entire life. Or so she felt at that moment.

"Yeah", she answered at length. "Now let's have this bastard taken care of".


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"That was your plan right from the start, wasn't it?"

Hurt. Anger. Pain. They were all there, in his voice. Mixed with something else that she couldn't quite fathom.

"I'm sorry, Jane. I had to".

She just wasn't able to look into his eyes. Didn't want to see how betrayed he felt. By her – the friend he trusted most.

"Really?", he countered in disbelief. "And you're the one who always told me not to hold back any secret".

"He was destroying you, Jane. I needed a way to get rid of him".

"So you used me in order to get his attention. I'm impressed, Lisbon. I never thought you would be capable of manipulating me like that".

"I'm sorry", she repeated for what felt the umpteenth time.

"So am I", was his final remark, before he turned on his heels and left.

She knew he had no intention of coming back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was about three months later that Annie Lisbon found a most unexpected visitor on her doorstep.

"You're lucky dad's not at home", she stated as she poured him a cup of tea. "He's quite mad at you, you know".

"Really?", was Jane's only comment at that – lack of concern quite obvious in his voice.

"Yeah. As much as he is at aunt Reese, as a matter of fact".

"How's your aunt?"

He didn't quite succeed in keeping his tone as casual as intended.

"Well, she's fine. I mean, all things considered…"

Annie paused, wondering if she should tell him. Her aunt was probably going to kill her, but she actually didn't care. It was worth it, anyway.

"You don't know, do you?"

"Know what?"

"Aunt Reese is nearly four months pregnant".

Jane looked up sharply. He stared at the teenager for a full minute before speaking again.

"I had no idea at all".

Suddenly his hands began to tremble, and he had to put his cup down. The girl gazed at him sympathetically.

"I assume the baby is yours. Isn't it?"

Jane gave her an agonized look. "Maybe".

"I'm quite sure of this. And I think dad suspects it too".

"Well, no wonder he's mad at me, then".

Annie's expression became very serious. "Patrick, listen to me. I know my aunt very well. There's one thing I should tell you about her".

As she got no answer, she went on. "Whatever she has done, she has done it because she loves you. Just remember that".

"Annie, you can't even begin to understand…"

"I do. That's why I'm telling you this".

He searched her eyes for a moment, then looked away.

"Thank you", he whispered at last.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jane found himself speechless as she opened her door. It took him a huge effort to utter a few simple words.

"May I come in?"

Lisbon stared at him for a couple of seconds before nodding in answer.

Now he was sitting on her sofa, and all he was able to say was just: "How are you?"

She would have probably laughed hysterically, had he not looked so utterly miserable.

"Not too bad. Morning sickness is still bothering me from time to time, but I can live with it".

They both knew his question hadn't been just about that, but he didn't press.

"And, before you ask… this definitely _wasn't_ part of my plan".

She regretted the words almost as they left her lips. Jane looked like she had hit him.

"I'm sorry, Lisbon. I know you wanted to save me. It was just… I was so angry at you for risking your own life. You weren't supposed to do anything of the kind. You could have died that day – and it would have been my fault. Again".

Finally he let himself go and burst into tears. He hadn't cried that way since the terrible night when he had lost his wife and daughter.

Lisbon felt her heart breaking at this. She couldn't help stepping closer and holding him tightly.

"Shush. It's okay, Jane. I didn't die. And if I had, it would have been _my_ fault. I just had no idea that my life wasn't the only one at stake".

She rocked him gently against her chest. "You know that I wouldn't have risked the life of your child, don't you?"

He shifted his head, leaning it on her stomach. "Teresa?"

"Yeah?"

"Couldn't we try and start it all over? Or is it too much to ask?"

She chuckled softly. "I recall doing even harder things than that".

"Is this a yes?"

"Of course it is, you idiot".

He smiled against her shirt. Maybe they were going to find a way out of this mess. Maybe he could grab his unexpected chance at happiness.

"You have to promise me one thing".

Lisbon stroked his hair. "Don't push your luck, Patrick".

"It's not that bad, I assure you".

"Fire away, then".

"If the baby is a girl… I want to call her Annie".

She did a double take at this. "Really? Why?"

"I think I owe it to your niece".

"You silly man…", she said affectionately as she placed a soft kiss on the top of his head.

Maybe someday she would ask her own niece to explain what he had meant with this…


End file.
